


Réunion de parents

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma et Regina se chamaillent à propos d’Henri à la réunion de parents. Mary Margaret est décidée à les mettre d’accord…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réunion de parents

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parent-Teacher Conference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495666) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 



Mary Margaret pousse un profond soupir et résiste à une forte envie de tout simplement se taper la tête contre la table. Voilà pourquoi elle a insisté pour qu’on attribue au maire le dernier rendez-vous de la soirée, et en réalité c’est même pire que ce que Mary Margaret ne le craignait.

Pour finir, elle ne peut en supporter davantage, et a recours au plan B de tout professeur : donner un grand coup de livre sur le bureau pour récupérer l’attention.

« Regina… » commence Mary Margaret, mais c’est Emma qui lui coupe la parole.

« Peux-tu lui dire que les bonnes notes ne sont pas la seule chose qui compte dans la vie ? » demande Emma, le visage encore rouge de la bruyante dispute qui a fait rage entre Regina et elle ces dix dernières minutes. Mary Margaret n’aurait jamais dû les autoriser à assister à la réunion toutes les deux en même temps, c’est une erreur de débutante.

Mary Margaret fait une nouvelle tentative : « Comme j’étais en train de vous l’expliquer à toutes les deux…  
\- C’est absurde. » dit sèchement Regina. « De bons résultats à l’école sont le seul moyen pour Henri de s’assurer un bel avenir. Ou est-ce que tu voulais qu’il loue ses services pour courir après les criminels comme toi une fois qu’il aura abandonné ses études ?  
\- Oh, tu as un de ces culots ! » réplique Emma en tapant du poing sur son petit bureau. « Alors que la seule raison pour que j’aie cette vie-là, c’est que tu as forcé mes parents à …  
\- Ca suffit ! » dit Mary Margaret d’un ton sec, parce que cela fait trois mois qu’elle entend des variations de disputes sur ce thème. Ce qu’a fait Regina l’a tout autant meurtrie que les autres, mais à présent que le sort est rompu et que tout le monde vit librement à Storybrooke, Mary Margaret en a quelque peu … fini de ressasser le passé. Elle a envie d’aller retrouver David, qui lui a promis un bain de mousse surpassant ses rêves les plus fous pour la récompenser si elle parvenait à ne tuer aucun parent surprotecteur.

Emma a la bonne grâce de paraître désolée, mais Regina est plus aigre et défiante que jamais. Mary Margaret prend une profonde inspiration, invoque le souvenir récemment retrouvé de la Regina qu’elle était lorsqu’elle l’a connue, et se force à lui pardonner une fois de plus.

« Vous êtes toutes les deux en retenue pour la prochaine demi-heure pendant que je finis ce que j’ai à faire pour ce soir. Je serai juste à côté, et je ne veux pas entendre le moindre bruit de dispute, c’est bien compris ?  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas… » commence à dire Regina, d’un ton dégoulinant de mépris.

« _C’est bien compris_ _?_ » répète sèchement Mary Margaret, et les deux femmes acquiescent à contre-cœur.

Elle ramasse sa pochette et son stylo, et se rend d’un pas résolu dans la classe voisine pour compléter ses notes. Il est tentant de se contenter de laisser purement et simplement tomber le travail et de rentrer chez elle, mais Mary Margaret sait qu’il faut le faire. Elle s’y absorbe pendant au moins dix minutes, et note les inquiétudes des parents de Paige au sujet de sa concentration, l’envie obsessionnelle qu’a le petit Pete d’aller vagabonder dans les bois à la moindre occasion… Ce n’est qu’en sortant une nouvelle feuille de papier que Mary Margaret remarque le calme suspect qui règne dans la pièce voisine.

Avec un soupir, elle se lève pour aller voir dans l’autre salle, et doit aussitôt détourner les yeux.

Emma maintient Regina plaquée au sol au beau milieu des rangées de tables bien alignées, et leurs vêtements auparavant impeccables sont… eh bien, en bonne voie de joncher le sol autour d’elles. Mary Margaret se demande si elle ne devrait pas se contenter de les ignorer et de les laisser sortir de là une fois le temps écoulé, mais non, c’est de sa classe qu’il s’agit, et parfois être mère (bien qu’avec vingt-neuf ans de retard) veut dire devoir surmonter des situations extrêmement embarrassantes.

« Mesdames. » les interpelle Mary Margaret à travers la porte après l’avoir légèrement entrebâillée. « Ce n’était pas le but de cette pause. »

Pendant une minute, elle entend des jurons étouffés, ainsi que bon nombre de bruits sourds et de cafouillages.

« Désolée. » finit par s’écrier Emma. « On, euh…  
\- Je sais que vous êtes en train de régler vos problèmes. » répond Mary Margaret, tout en évitant toujours de regarder directement dans la classe. « Mais je pense qu’il est peut-être temps de cesser de nier que vous êtes toujours ensemble, non ?  
\- Mais elle a jeté un sort à tout le monde, et… » attaque de nouveau Emma.

« Et pourtant, vous voilà. En train de vous conduire d’une manière tout à fait inconvenante dans une salle de classe. Exactement comme la semaine dernière quand il a fallu vous expulser de chez Mère-Grand alors que vous étiez censées discuter de la colonie de vacances d’Henri pour cet été. Ou à l’aire de jeux, la fois où…  
\- Assez. » la coupe sèchement Regina, qui traverse la classe à grands pas, l’air de nouveau presque entièrement impassible. Elle a encore les cheveux un peu ébouriffés cependant, mais soutient le regard de Mary Margaret. « J’ai fait savoir clairement ce que j’en pensais. Peut-être devriez-vous avoir une petite conversation mère-fille.  
\- Ne me dites pas comment m’y prendre avec ma fille, Regina. » l’avertit Mary Margaret, dont la patience a des limites. « Et peut-être que montrer un peu plus de remords faciliterait les choses.  
\- Je m’en occupe. » dit Emma, qui les rejoint et hésite avant de prendre Regina par la main. « On s’en occupe. Dans l’intérêt d’Henri, au moins.  
\- Bien. » Mary Margaret éteint les lumières en hochant la tête et guide les deux femmes vers la sortie. « Maintenant, je vous en prie, réglez ça sans que ton propre adjoint soit obligé de vous arrêter, Emma.  
\- Désolée. » marmonne Regina en contemplant le sol. Le destinataire précis de ces excuses n’est pas clair, mais à cet aveu, à la fois Emma et Mary Margaret se détendent un peu.

« Allez, sortez d’ici. » gronde Mary Margaret, qui quant à elle, a déjà pris sa décision : le reste de la paperasse peut réellement attendre jusqu’à demain matin. Elle est en retard pour un bain de mousse et pour rattraper le temps perdu, après tout.

Elle regarde sortir sa fille, qui serre dans sa main celle de la dernière personne que Mary Margaret aurait souhaitée pour elle, et se sent étrangement paisible. Ce n’est pas tout à fait une fin heureuse, pas encore, mais ça y ressemble drôlement plus qu’avant.


End file.
